The Argument
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: When an argument breaks out between Vegeta and Bulma, the Prince of all Saiyans makes a promise he'll never live up too
1. The Argument

I was bored and was trying to get more practice into putting more dialogue into my stories, out of everything I think writing dialougue is my weakest point, so I wrote out the dialogue first and put in the rest...didn't turn out as well as I had hoped but it worked lol, hopefully with some more practice I can improve

ANYWAY read and review....I am so surprised no swearing made it's way into it o.o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but this conversation

SET DURING THOSE THREE YEARS!!

---

---

Bulma stomped angrily into her main lab in capsule corp, pulling off and throwing her long white coat as far away from her as possible "Your an asshole" she stated furiously at the prince behind her "The next time you want some entertainment watch some t.v not go scaring the lights out of my employees" she seethed not looking at the source of her fury, why did she have to invite him to live with her? it must have been the worst mistake of her life! The prince was like a super charged dog with a bone, he just wouldn't give up!

"...You keep on mentioning this 'T.V' like I know what it is" Vegeta said boredly raising an eyebrow at the heiress

Sometimes she forgot that this man was an alien and NOT the devils reincarnate "It is a machine that NORMAL people watch when they are bored" she snapped

The man scoffed and crossed his arms "So you sit on your ass doing nothing but stare at this 'T.V'"

"...Yes" she replied almost hesitantly, why did everything sound so bad whenever he said it? was it like some sort of evil gift that only he possessed?

Vegeta grunted "No wonder your race is pathetic" he said maliciously

Bulma dropped her arms to her side with a sigh "Okay then Mr. Macho Saiyan, what do _you _do in your free time?" she asked massaging the bridge of her nose, somehow the heiress knew she would regret asking that question

"I train"

"OTHER THEN THAT!" she screamed her anger quickly flaring up again

Vegeta smirked "I terrorize your slaves" he almost laughed when she started quaking with anger, fists clenched, glaring heatedly expecting him to combust into flames at any moment. Then as quick as the emotion flooded through her, it died

"You are hopeless" she breathed tiredly sitting herself down in her swivel chair. Work had completely drained her of energy. Mr Breifs had decided to take a holiday for a while with her mother, leaving completely out of the blue and leaving the beauty with a stack of paperwork and a schedule full of board meetings. It was an evil thing to do but she couldn't really complain much, her father dealt with these things all year. It was only fair that every once in a while she took some of the load

Well that was no fun. Where was the fight? Vegeta was extremely bored without training OR scaring the life out of the C.C workers, since she was stubborn not to fix his machine...maybe now he could convince her after annoying her a bit "If you don't like me scaring your servants then fix the G.R" he suggested leaning against her desk casually studying a small globe with mild curiosity

"NO!" she shouted loudly making the prince drop the globe in fright "I told you already that I don't have any time to fix your _precious machine_" she spat while she started drawing out some kind of blueprint. The dislike for the G.R was very obvious in her tone

What was with this human and work? She had made it obvious that she hated going into meetings and such. So why did she go? If the heiress didn't go to work that would mean she would have more time to herself and more time to fix his G.R "...How long does it take for your empire to hire slaves?" he asked gruffly, furrowing his brow in thought

"AUGH they are not 'slaves' or 'servants' they are employees and very good people!" she growled throwing her pencil down onto the desk and turning to the prince "and depending on the area of expertise a few weeks. Why?"

"So if I blast them then you have a few weeks to fix the G.R" perfect solution

She sat wide eyed with her mouth agape for a few seconds..."YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Bulma screeched

Vegeta rolled his eyes "No, this way you don't have to work if you don't have any slaves-"

"EMPLOYEES!" she screamed shooting up from her chair, Bulma wasn't about to stand her house guest calling her a slave or her hard working staff

"'Employees'" he repeated mockingly

Shaking her head she stomped over to another pile of blueprints and started sorting them "Even if I didn't have any employees my work just does not STOP!" she started through clenched teeth wishing he would just go away "If anything it just gets more hectic and unmanageable- DID YOU SAY YOU WOULD BLAST THEM!?" Bulma screamed throwing all the sheets she had been holding into the air over dramatically

She was awarded a blank stare "Woman...you are very slow"

"YOU WILL NOT BLAST ANYBODY IN MY HOUSE!" she ordered loudly

"I don't take orders from you" the prince said defiantly. No human woman was going to tell _him_ what to do. Vegeta was a free saiyan now, he could do what ever the hell he wanted to

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THREATEN INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR STUPID _G.R_" Bulma exclaimed bitterly. She was really regretting ever making the damn thing...actually if she had never made it then she would have to deal with him ALL of the time, and that was enough to make her shoot herself

"Do you know me at all?" he muttered under his breath

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE, THESE PEOPLE HAVE FAMILIES" she reasoned angrily

"I threaten you, your father and your mother all the time and only NOW you are giving me a lecture on that?" he asked in a dead panned tone. This girl really was slow if only now she was getting all defensive about him threatening people. If she didn't like it she should build a better Gravity Chamber that doesn't break on the first week of him using it. Feh and she called herself a genius

Bulma huffed and put her hands on her hips. He was right about that, but her parents were very sturdy people and took everything the prince said lightly. The people he was threatening now didn't even know how much of a danger this guy was and nothing was really stopping the prince from killing them "Wouldn't you feel at all guilty if they had kids!? You would leave them without a parent!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I did it" Vegeta said casually, leaving his place by the desk and turning his back to her

"What?"

"You seem to forget what I am"

Bulma scowled "No, you remind me every freaking day 'the prince of all saiyans'" she said imitating his voice mockingly

"Yes I am...but woman do you seriously think that's all there is?" he asked seriously angling his face to look at her "There is a reason I was feared through out the universe. Killing families means nothing to me, I have done it many times. I considered it a sport to see how fast I could eradicate a whole existence and your trying to lecture me on how these people have families?" he laughed coldly "I could care less about them or their children if it gets me what I want." Vegeta shook his head, chuckling darkly

"The cold hard fact is that I am a killer, a destroyer of planets. Your petty morals and values mean as much as the dirt beneath my feet. Don't forget who I am _ever,_ because maybe then you can save your breathe and do something useful, like fixing that damned machine"

Bulma regarded him silently, taking his words to heart. She knew he was a killer when she had taken him into her home, one of Freiza's henchmen no less, but she couldn't believe that somebody could be that cold...could they? "You have threatened me before"

"Your point being?" he asked dangerously not liking where this was going

"My point is that if your such a big bad killer then why don't you ever follow through" she asked

Cringing slightly he thought about her question. There was really no reason that he didn't kill her- well other then the main points. If he killed her the G.R would never get fixed. That old man was never around to do the job or he would gladly ask him to fix it so he wouldn't have to deal with the blue haired harpy. And the other fact was that if he even hurt the wench Kakkarot would blast his ass back to HFIL without a second thought "I need you to fix the-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand "Oh that's just an excuse and you know it. You could always go to my father to fix that stupid thing"

"What is your POINT!?" he snapped, getting annoyed that she wouldn't just get to the end of this useless conversation

"My point is that people change!" she retorted keeping eye contact with the prince "YOU have changed. You wont kill me because you are just not the cold blooded killer you used to be" Bulma refused to believe that the man before her didn't feel anything towards those he had killed. It was impossible not to especially with all those deaths under his belt. If she had been in his place the guilt would have turned her insane by now

Vegeta frowned at her theory "Don't be so sure"

"I am very sure" she said confidently "You may think my morals and values are weak and idiotic but the truth is that you have them to, maybe not as higher standard as mine but you have them." she reasoned "You have a heart"

The prince scowled "My heart is only used to keep me breathing, it serves no other purpose" he stated coolly

"You have FEELINGS Vegeta!" Bumla tried fiercely, still not giving up "Nobody can deny having emotions!"

'I can try' the prince thought doggedly "You're deluded" he ground out. The prince didn't need emotions- Not the emotions she was talking about. he had lived his whole life without them so why did she need to convince him that he needed them now? they were nothing but weak emotions that served no purpose. He was perfectly content living with his own anger and hatred. He knew and understood them, they kept him going, they gave him power. It was all he needed

Bulma shook her head stubbornly "No, there is some part of you that feels some remorse over the things you have done in the past-"

Fury filling him entirely Vegeta rounded toward her "THERE IS NONE!" he roared breathing heavily, why couldn't she get it through her thick head and leave him alone! Sure he enjoyed fighting with her but when she went on and on about this wimpy crap and feelings it was just frustrating!

A smug look made it's way to her features, she had gained the upper hand "Then why are you getting so angry?" she asked folding her arms across her chest, inclining her head to keep eye contact with him

"YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY." he shouted "You are so lost in your own desperation to see something that isn't there that you completely disregard anything I tell you!" Unconsciously a Ki ball developed in both hands

Bulma ignored him "Your angry because you know I am right"

"SHUT UP! There is no remorse, no guilt, there is NOTHING." He snarled raising his palm up on instinct

A small amount of fear finally etched it's way into her features "Vege-"

"NOTHING!!! So get it out of your head that I have changed just because I don't turn you into a burnt carcass!!"

"You wont do ANYTHING to m-!" she cut herself off with a scream dodging the purple ki that was launched at her. The heiress landed on the cold floor harshly. Vegeta had just attacked her! how dare he! Bulma stared at him in shock for a moment before it melted completely into anger again. In all the time he had shared her home he had never attacked her. That jackass had just crossed a whole new boundary

Suddenly he laughed dryly "You know woman the first thing I'll do when I defeat Kakkarot is kill your family" he said amusingly looking at his remaining Ki ball boredly "After that I'll go after your friends and the rest of your disgusting race..." Vegeta looked her square in the eye "Then! I'll kill _you_. It wont be quick though. No no I will make you _suffer_, I will make your death last for days...weeks until you beg for me to end your life. Then we'll see how sure you are about me"

She closed her eyes and faced away from him, it was hard to even look at him "Just more empty threats" she spat checking over her sore arm, it would bruise tomorrow but it was better then getting a whole blasted through her gut. Bulma didn't really want to die today...maybe earlier this morning before the meeting but she had already suffered through that

Turning his back on her again he started to ascend the stairs "No woman that wasn't a threat, that was a promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep buddy!" she yelled at his retreating back causing him to freeze in his spot

Vegeta gripped the hand railing, anger bubbling in his chest again "When a prince gives his word he is true to it till his death" he retorted smoothly, pushing down the feelings, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting him riled up again

"Then you'll be dead before you lay one finger on me or my family because you will never defeat Goku" Oh it was hard not to blast her after that comment, what made it more frustrating is that Bulma knew she had hit a nerve

Clenching his jaw he replied "Believe what you want" he _would_ defeat that clown one way or another. Nothing was going to stop that, he was too determined to let it. With a huff he pulled the door open and left the heiress in his wake, he was done with the argument, he was done with _her_ - he would fix the G.R by himself if he had too

"You wont kill me..." she said lowly staring intensely at the door he had left through "I'll make you see that your not that person anymore- Thats my promise to you"

--

--

Auuuugh it is finished

You all know the drill

Author loves reviews

Reviews make authors happy

MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY TODAY =D


	2. The Stereotype

**OKAY GUYS!! After reading all your lovely reviews and such I ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Daaamn for a dialogue practice I never knew it would get so much love o.o Go my dialogue LMAO-- but yes...I wasn't gonna do one but DAMNIT I did haha**

_**XWeirdLover23X **: LOL well it turned into a chapter fic o.o and I get your point haha I need to keep my end of the bargin!!_  
_Well I think he needed to lol, he is still a murderous saiyan warrior in the midst of some of the most annoying humans in the universe o.o_

_**NotaPunk :** Thank you :) I really tried to put as much as I could into it_

_**DuchessRLR:** I lengthened it...LOL I hope you like this, it took me a while but I DID IT!!_

_**gamegirl07 :** I made...another chapter lmao I hope you like it o.o_

_**FanficMogul**: Thank you :)_

_**Vanquility:** Naaw thank you so much :)_

_**MajinCC:** Really?! Perfect!? LOL It was only a dialogue practice!! Ahaha thaaank you :)_

_**MK08 :** Yeeeh well it's true, he does possess evil gifts lmao_

_**AquaMarias :** Thank you :)_

_**Qwinn:** Yeh I know I need one but it's a bit hard for me to find one, but I really try. I hope this update is good though :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but this conversation

SET DURING THOSE THREE YEARS!! OH AND THERE IS A SWEAR WORD...I think

---

---

Vegeta had decided that he hated her. Really _really _hated her. He hated Kakkarot, Frieza, that fat man that cut off his tail, the green bean, the Ginyu force, earth- everything in general except fighting and food, but he REALLY hated _her_.

_Her _being that blasted blond woman who just wouldn't shut up no matter what you did. You could shout, insult, _blast_ her and she would still talk your ear off or reprimand you for 'accidentally' blasting her pretty flowers. It was weird enough that she dodged that attack, but getting yelled at for it THEN getting a cake for understanding his mistake just sent him into silently seething.

That would be the last time he ever blast her...unless of course he wanted another cake, then he was all for attempting to kill her. Heck if he succeeded in killing her then it was a win either way, she would be dead and he wouldn't have to endure her constant chatter anymore. If he missed he got a cake.

Then again if she was dead he would be without food. That damned blue haired wench couldn't cook for her life...oh and he was sure if he killed the blond that would not sit too well with Kakkarot so he would die. Also seeing as how the universe hated him so much he would probably have to spend all eternity with Bunny Briefs. Vegeta rolled his eyes, that would be just his luck. She would probably have visiting rights to his little spot in hell just to make his eternal life miserable, as if it wasn't going to be already

Glaring at the back of the retreating happy woman he sipped his 'Tea'. He had originally thought that meant dinner. But no, it was some kind of sugary-sweet watery crap that left a bitter after taste in his mouth. But he had no choice to drink it. Why? Good question

"Enjoying your _tea_ Vegeta" Bulma asked

_'No' _he thought bitterly, but he wasn't going to answer her. Instead he just turned his nose away and downed the drink quickly, the taste was worth the screwed up face she pulled. 'HA' his mind laughed in victory, he placed down the cup on the table and looked towards the heiress expectantly

Bulma rolled her eyes "Fine" she huffed "Congratulations, you win, I'm sorry I thought your race was only smart enough to identify TEA as something to do with food"

'Damn you for being right you infernal woman' he scowled slightly folding his arms across his chest, ignoring the suspicious glare coming from Bulma. It was obvious she didn't believe him and his knowledge on what tea really was, but who cares she had no proof so he won

The genius shrugged "But it just makes your accent all the more entertaining now" she quipped taking a bite out of her banana, still eyeing off the prince. Vegeta and tea didn't mix. Vegeta and food mixed. Vegeta and training mixed. Even Vegeta and using up all the hot water leaving Bulma with only a smidgen of it so when it suddenly turns cold she screams and falls over almost breaking her hip 15 TIMES mixed. But not tea...never tea, she was going to break him and make him tell the truth...as evil as that sounds it was her only choice, she wasn't gonna let him win

The saiyan frowned at her "Accent? What accent?" he growled picking up an apple out of the fruit bowl, she used that exact same tone before she went off comparing him to humans and sprouting off shit about feelings. He did not want to go there again, he would start throwing more ki balls at her and make sure it hits.

She raised an eyebrow "You know, your Mr Coolio English Accent"

Scoffing and almost chocking on his apple, his curiosity got the better of him "English Accent-What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he snapped

"THAT ACCENT!!" she laughed pointing at him with the half eaten banana "You know with your 'Proper' way of saying words, it's like you were trained by some royal English people and just added your own little twist to it the accent-" she cut herself off and thought about this for a moment "Well I mean it's not all English, just slightly sounds like it when you use big words." shrugging the heiress took another bite of the yellowish fruit

A blank stare was all she got "....Are you intoxicated?" he asked

"THAT! THAT RIGHT THERE!!" she yelled excitedly, which quickly died when all she got was a huff and a confused look "You spend a hell of a lot of time talking, don't you listen to yourself?" another blank stare...and all this time she thought that only liked the sound of his own voice, apparently she was wrong "I haven't heard you use anything but the proper way of saying things" she explained slowly

Did this woman think he was a two year old? Now he just felt like an idiot again, what the HELL was she talking about? "If that's how the word is meant to be said, why does that automatically mean I have an accent?" he asked with a growl

Mouth still full, she dropped the banana peel on the table "Hey it's not bad or anything, just a bit funny now that your drinking tea"

Nothing

"You know...the stereotype"

Nothing again

Remember: Alien. Not human, STOP TALKING TO THIS MAN LIKE HE IS NORMAL. "Ugh 'Would you like to join me for a cuppa tea? I would be chuffed to bits if you did'...YOU KNOW, Bad teeth, suit, bowler hat- basic stereotype stuff!" she exclaimed

Great she was comparing him to humans again, he decided right there and then that he really _really_ hated this woman as well. Sighing he threw the apple in the air and caught it, he needed to set this girl straight "Number one" he started "I would never invite _you _or anybody else on this mudball for a 'Cuppa Tea'" the phrase left an even more disgusting taste in his mouth then that bloody drink

Bulma frowned "That's not wh-"

"Number two" he cut her off "I would never use the phrase 'Chuffed to bits' after the words 'Cuppa Tea', it sounds like I plan to de-limb myself while they are having a drink and beat them to death...not that it doesn't sound entertaining but I would rather keep all limbs while killing somebody" ignoring snort of laughter he continued "Number THREE -Even though my dental hygiene is not your business - I have perfectly good healthy teeth"

Really, he liked his teeth. Seeing all the toothless humans on this planet made him like his teeth a lot more...not that it was really important but she brought it up and the thought just jumped into his head

"FOUR!" he shouted when she attempted to open her mouth and intervene on his rant "I would never wear what you humans call a suit- They look uncomfortable and are just unnecessary to wear" he stopped and went blank for a moment "And I do not know what the fuck a bowler hat is" he snapped leaning back on his chair. The prince knew what a hat was and was pretty sure he would never wear one, a bowler hat just sounded a lot worse "So get it out of your head that I sound like some idiot on earth just because I would rather use proper vernacular then your humans use of words that would be perceived as 'Mondo Cool'"

The heiress shook her head, damn this man was dramatic "Geeze, way to go at taking that way out of proportion" she congratulated sarcastically, in all the history of the universe she had never met somebody so-so-Annoyingly and dramatically smart arsed.

Suddenly without warning..."Wait-Mondo Cool?" she asked amused "You give me an ENTIRE speech on your very proper vernacular and you end it with MONDO COOL!?" she shouted hysterically, how could she have missed that! The prince of all saiyans just said MONDO COOL! Oh where was the video camera when you needed one...

Of course she would pick up on that. She picked up on his threat to kill her employees rather slow, why not his use of Mondo Cool? "The short bald one uses 'Mondo Cool' constantly" he stated getting up from his seat, the half eaten apple forgotten on the table "I don't see why I shouldn't use it to point out the idiocy of your race"

"I would never use Mondo Cool" she grimaced playing around with the banana peel

Vegeta rolled his eyes "No you just prefer to call me 'Dude' every now and again" he bit out, he hated being called 'dude'. All this time on earth he had been called dude 20 or so times, once by a kid on a two wheeled traveling machine, which he had promptly picked up and thrown at the back of the retreating kid after threatening to kill him in the worst way possible.

Groaning she threw the banana peel at him- And of course he caught it and glared at her "Okay fine" she hissed "Get all pissy over a stupid joke about you drinking tea" she pushed back on the table harshly, sliding the chair back and jumping up. He was starting to really piss her off now, there was only so much she could take before her 'be nice and make friends' play ran out "I make a simple comment and you turn into Mr Know it all-"

He cut her off again "And your constant names including Mr. at the front" that was also very annoying

Bulma snapped her head towards him "You are a man aren't you?" she asked mockingly "Or would you rather me call you Miss Macho Saiyan?"

He whipped the banana peel back at her, resisting the urge to grin when it flew right at her face "Don't push it, I don't use your terms of Mr or Miss. If you want to name me by anything: it is Prince or Master"

Banana peel found it's way back at the prince "Master Coolio English Accent" she glared at him heatedly

"I do _not _ have an English accent" he snarled "I was not raised by an English person, I was not trained by an English person, I have not ever met an English person, I am a Saiyan and I speak like a SAIYAN!" he shouted throwing the banana peel at the window- Through the window and at a poor unsuspecting paper boy

Bulma ignored the broken window and decided to push his buttons a little more. How could she not? he was so easily frustrated "Saiyan's sound English?" she asked with a grin

Had she not known better she would of thought that his head would pop right off his shoulders "NO YOU DIM WITTED INFURIATING WOMAN!!!" He roared in her face "I am a PRINCE I was RAISED to use language correctly!!" Uuuugh the urge to kill her just kept on growing every minute

A surprised look crossed her face "Wait wait wait HOLD UP!" she exclaimed waving her hands in front of her in a 'STOP RIGHT THERE' motion "Saiyan's spoke the same language as us?" the spark of excitement showed through her voice, like she had just discovered the cure to all disease. Well she hadn't found a cure to any kind of disease, but finding out information about the language and culture of a forgotten planet was just as awesome if not more. Was there some kind of relationship between the two species of humans and saiyans? Was the-

Vegeta scoffed in disgust "No, we spoke a different language" he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous pout she put on "I know your language because it was asked of us while I was under Freiza's rule" he clarified deciding to stick his head into the fridge to try and get the 'Tea' meaning DINNER that he thought he was getting, all this talk about accents and English people beating each other with detached limbs really worked his appetite up

Frowning she leaned against the kitchen bench "Why would Frieza want you to know our language?"

"He spoke your language fluently and preferred that everybody else did as well"

HA he found a soda, which he quickly drank and threw away

Still rummaging through the mountains of inedible food he decided to continue "We needed the language encase we needed to do planet based missions like assassinations or recon. We would need to stay on the planet for a certain amount of time unnoticed before returning back to base ship." He went on, his voice echoed from inside the refrigerator "We learned most languages of planets we have similar anatomy with early on so that we could easily slip past and do our job without any suspicion raised. Most other planets we went to were for clearing out so there was not much use picking up the language..." Growling he shut the door, there was nothing to eat in there. Why hadn't the woman had something prepared!? He was hungry damnit! "Although there was the occasional planet we allied ourselves with for political reasons, need for warriors and/or resources" He continued eyeing off the fruit bowl along side his apple "Though it was common when I was still on my planet that my father would have meetings with other kings. I picked up languages faster then most others"

Wide eyed with curiosity she watched him snatch up the apple and take another bite 'Wow' she thought, he had just given her a glimpse about his life on his planet and his life as a soldier. Had he even noticed? "How did you learn- How many- WOW" she couldn't get words out, that was amazing. He actually had to learn the ways of other planets for him to get in and out unnoticed, the amount of training they would have to be put through intellectually must have been enormous

"Like I said before, I learn faster then most others" Vegeta said simply finishing his fruit "I know 17 of your earth languages" he added picking off a couple of grapes that seemed to be calling out to him. The prince loved his meat, but somehow the fruit just seemed more attractive to his taste buds

Still in awe about what he had told her previously, she still wanted to know more about his culture. Even if it's just little things like what they ate, their traditions, how they worked as a community. Careful not to kill the talkative mood the prince happened to be in she kept any smart arsed remarks, glares- Anything that could possibly send him into a raging fits to herself "Can you show me how you speak saiyan?" she asked tentatively, sitting down in the seat across from him slowly...she didn't know why but the thought that any sudden movements could shock him out of talking and she really didn't want to take that chance.

It looked as though he attempted to speak but suddenly just died in his throat. Slowly but surely shock grew over his features, his body language went rigid and uncomfortable "Vegeta what's- VEGETA!!" she cried as he shot up from out of his chair and stalked out into the backyard, quick as a flash she darted after him "W-WAIT!" she called sadly watching the opportunity to know more about her housemate slip right before her eyes

"I'm going to fix that machine, I don't have time to sit around talking to you!" he snarled furiously walking faster away from her, he didn't want to talk anymore- Why was he talking anyway? He hated her- HATED her. That blond woman must of spiked that drink, it tasted disgusting enough for there to be some kind of chemical in it to loosen up his tongue

Bulma jumped into a run to catch up with him "You were fine and dandy talking to me before!" she shouted grabbing his shoulder. Leave it to the prince of all saiyans to have the quickest mood swing of the century!

With a animalistic growl he shrugged her hand off "Leave. me. ALONE!!" he screamed

"What did I say!?" she screamed back, staring him right in the eye "What the_ hell_ did I say to piss you off!?"

Vegeta didn't answer, just matched her glare with more ferocity, willing her to melt and disappear from his life once and for all. Fists clenched angrily, he could feel the nails pierce his palms "Leave now before I decide to break my word and kill you right now" he said dangerously low

"It's my house asshole" she hissed through clenched teeth "You leave"

Time passed very slowly just glaring at each other, one another not willing to break eye contact before finally Vegeta turned away and took flight. Bulma huffed unhappily, she was finally making some sort of ground work with the man until he just completely jumped off his rocker. She went over the conversation in her head, going over what she had possibly done wrong for him to crack like that

_"Can you show me how you speak saiyan?"_

It was a horrible moment when it dawned on her that after all these years without his planet, his home, he had completely forgotten his own language

---

---

**THERE finiiiishhed that chapter!! and because of my over imaginative, hyperactive mind...I already have some other chapters in the 'MUST WRITE' part of my brain...**

**Oh and I KNOW that it's hard to forget your own language, but believe me it happens, especially when you hadn't been speaking it for that long, Vegeta only must of been five when he was taken away so it could be easily forgotten, I know I forgot my language o.o, my Nana starts talking to me and I have no freaking clue what she is saying**

The Argument -- (Completed)

The Stereotype -- (Completed)

The Night -- (Got a general Idea...)

The Rain -- (Short but sweet =D)

The Talk -- (No clue...But I'll figure something out)

The Test -- (Idea about what happens..)

The Movie -- (Ha in it's early stages of writing)

The Mistake -- (Still havn't figured out everything)

The Obsession -- (Hiding on my computer and in the back of my mind)

**I looove reviews...and as you can see they have too much influence on me HAHAHA**


	3. The Night

**LONG TIME NO WRITE xD Well I am back after my big move, writing again and getting used to the whole time thing, duude it is so weird, but i figured you know better get back into typing especially when i have been having weirdo dreams lately O.O And a sudden obsession with reading TMNT and I DUNNO WHYYYY :( hahah WELL here is the next chapter**

**_hiddenstarlightproduction:_**_ Haha I continued xD _

**_IMABANANA:_**_LOL Awww thank you xD I am trying really hard on these chapters, trying to make the whole story quality better then producing chapters really quickly :s thus why i take so long, and thank you for pointing out those errors O.O I will probably pick them out and correct them later haha_

_Anyway i hope you liked this chapter too xD and thank you so much for the review_

**_TrinityTepes : _**_I know :( But we'll hope he gets better soon xD Hope you liked this chappy_

**_SynapseCircuit :_**_ Sorry it wasn't VEERY soon but i still updated, i am glad you liked the chapter, hope this one was good too xD_

**_MajinCC:_**_ I UPDATED xD I hope you liked it, thank you fo rthe review_

**_InTheLewd : _**_LOL yeh i know i have had that pointed out before, I am actually good at punctuation but if i don't post chapters as soon as i write them, i grow a dislike for it then i have to delete it :S So it's for the safetly of the chapters that i post them LMAO_

**_TheSaiyajinPrincess : _**_Aawwww thank you, I tried hard to keep him in character xD lol_

**_XWeirdLover23X:_**_ I know, i feel sorry for the paperboy xD But it had to be done lol...and SHHHHHHHH I knoooow . Thus why it'd Bulma's project xD Thank you for the review again lol i hope you liked this update_

**Disclaimer:** I no own everything, only the dialogue and the story xD SO YEH, IT'S MINE! No stealing xD

SET DURING THOSE THREE YEARS...OH AND I AVOIDED SWEAR WORDS AGAIN! xD GO ME!

Why did wires have to be so annoying and confusing? He was only looking for one bloody wire and it seemed to be avoiding him at all costs. Like the goal of the super saiyan level...oh now that just made him even madder. Why the heck did he have to bring that up? Vegeta growled and reached over the ground for another one of those wrench things to try and pry open another panel full of wires without denting and pounding the hell out of the machine.

Really, the urge to throw it into the sun was almost unbearable sometimes. All this week of avoiding that blue haired version of Freiza was seemingly impossible sometimes since she was everywhere.

"VEGETA!"

Unfortunately his training clouded his judgment for a second halfway through jumping up and attacking he smacked his head on the bottom of the G.R...hard

With a shout of pain he clutched his head painfully, squirming on the ground for just a second before sliding out and glaring at that evil she devils spawn of hell. Aka Bulma Briefs. He suppressed the ki build up in his palm and just opted to glare at her angrily hoping she'd get the message and drop dead on the grass right there.

Bulma giggled and folded her arms over her bright white lab coat "Keep going on like this you'll find that your more like me then you think" she said with a smile, playing the innocent card on the fact she had scared the crap out of him. Point 1 for Bulma Briefs today

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head "NNngh What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in a strained voice, really not liking those little black squares dancing around in his vision.

"Working on a project way beyond sleeping limits" She snickered again, trying to keep down the bubbling laughter in her stomach. "It's three in the morning, I just got out of the lab 10 minutes ago" she concluded sitting down next to him, watching him rub hand through his hair. She briefly wondered about how the his hair stood up perfectly like that, Bulma doubted he used the same hair products she did to keep her own hair perfect.

Vegeta growled and glanced at her "Congratulations, I don't care" he rolled his eyes and slid back under the machine carefully, he didn't want to hit his head again, especially with THAT thing next to him around.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled "As I would have guessed" Well it wasn't that hard, this was Vegeta she was talking too, not Goku. If it was he would be reprimanding her and give her that puppy dog look to try and guilt her into going to bed earlier because she 'needed sleep'. The younger saiyan was probably right but it didn't help that she was too stubborn to give up on a project just to sleep. Sometimes she argued with herself that it was a waste of time but alas every time she woke up, drooling on the desk with a sore neck she was proven wrong all over again and told herself to head to bed at least an hour sooner then she intended that morning.

Getting sick of pulling clumps or grass out of the dirt she slid underneath the G.R and next to him "You know if you connect that wire there, and cut that one you'll have it to at least half power until I can fix it" she said knowingly, pointing to said wires with his dropped wrench. And of course she got a 'look' from Mr DIY, which she promptly ignored with a big smile.

He growled again and pulled at the wires roughly, tolerating her presence was some what of a challenge "I'm re routing the gravitational pull unevenly around the room" he mumbled, hoping it was a good enough reason for her to keep that nose out of his work.

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed suddenly, making him jump again and pull out a wire...which was definitely not supposed to be pulled out.

He swore, very very loudly

Punching the panel beside the tumble of wires he turned to her angrily "The gravity wont be the same at different parts of the room you IDIOT!" he yelled, and this woman called herself a genius, seriously!

She growled and smacked him in the chest with a wrench "I KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING BUT ARE YOU CRAZY! THE WHOLE SYSTEM WILL OVERLOAD AND KILL YOU BUTT FACE" she shrieked hitting him again

"Butt face" he frowned "...that's...a new one" he concluded slowly. It was odd, never in the whole of his life had he ever been called a butt face...it was an amusing insult to say the least, but at least it wasn't one of the insults that usually littered her sentences.

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING YOU DO THAT!" she screamed again, sitting up for emphasis...then smacking her own head on the bottom of the G.R. She fell onto her back with a thump, holding her head in her hands groaning. That had to be one of the stupidest things ever. She ignored the snicker and amused look he shot her and just decided to yell at him more "Don't you understand that the sudden changes will be throwing you across the room! You'd probably kill yourself before it even explodes!" she yelled, pain lacing through her words. Oh man her head hurt. Vegeta was just lucky he had a fat head to protect that small brain of his from that hit.

Vegeta shook his head, biting back a grin "Ki control" he said simply

He was rewarded a glare "I am not allowing this" she bit out firmly

"Just try and stop me"

"Fine!" she said through clenched teeth, crawling out from under the G.R on all fours making sure to keep her head down. With a quick turn she jumped to her feet, grabbed his ankle and dragged him from under the G.R with all the strength she had..no matter how short that man was he still weighed a fair bit, and she was still not as fit as she probably should be. Yeh yeh boo on her for not running as much as she should but she was a busy woman! And deserved to eat all the cookie dough she wanted. Bulma still thanked her genes everyday for her natural figure.

Managing to drag him about 4 meters away from the G.R before landing very ungraciously on her ass and flopping onto her back, the dizziness did not help at all in this situation. Vegeta, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, tilted his head to the side and stared at Bulma with the 'Is that all you got?' look. Her eye started to twitch angrily "FOR ONCE WILL YOU STOP BEING STUBBORN AND THINK ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING!" she screeched, flapping her arms dramatically

Vegeta scoffed and sat up, rolling his shoulders "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because people worry about you!" she said sitting forward quickly, he looked at her as if she had just admitted to being the earths overall lord and master. Okay maybe not a lot of people worried about him. Bulma rolled her eyes "I WORRY ABOUT YOU!" she yelled exasperated

Frowning at her he stood up quickly and made his way back to the G.R in a few easy steps, sliding back under in one fluid motion "I am not dead yet"

Instead of giggling about how the back of his shirt and pants were almost wet right to his backside she scrambled up and grabbed his ankle again, pulling him back out "But if you keep on going on like this you will be!" she snapped hovering over him. With two wires clasped between each hand, he gave her a cold look. That look reminded her of a particular scene in 'Treasure Planet', she could have laughed about being the robot had she not been so angry.

He regarded her coldly. His tolerance of her lowering all the more with each and every time she dragged him out from under the G.R...it was annoying enough that he could feel the dampness of his shirt on his back, but the grass, broken leaves and various twigs just made it frustrating and itchy, he didn't need her making it worse "I am getting stronger" Vegeta stated coolly, shifting uncomfortably on the ground as a twig scratched between his shoulder blades

Dropping his ankle in frustration, she pulled her hair and kicked the pile of grass she had created earlier "YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF!" she hissed, shoulders shaking as he rolled his eyes and went back to working on the wiring. Taking in a deep breath she scooted under slightly and kneeled next to his legs. If the screaming and yelling approach wasn't going to work, she would have to use her other charm. Placing a gentle hand just on his knee, ignoring the flinch he gave when she did, the heiress looked at him with her best Goku puppy look "Stop"

"No"

She resisted the urge to grab the wrench and break his knee cap "Look I'll fix the G.R to full power by morning if you just stop! None of this re routing shit, just practice you ki control some other way!" she pleaded, tightening her hold around his leg only slightly but it still made the muscle in his leg jump. It suddenly occurred to her that the physical contact between them other then hitting or the occasional patching up injuries when he was caught with one he couldn't do himself was almost nonexistent.

The saiyan snapped his head up to meet her stare "I have spent the week making modifications and NOW you want to fix it?" he asked caught between being amused and the familiar feeling of anger. Really if all it took was some stubbornness and an idea for rewiring the G.R to get her to fix the machine, he would have done it a lot sooner and saved himself some more time for training. He mentally shrugged, at least he got some of the updates he had been egging for, and got to rub it in the woman's face that he wasn't incompetent in fixing the machine himself. That was a big score 1 for the Prince of all Saiyans.

Bulma gaped, almost horrified by the statement "MO-MO-MO-MODIFICATIONS?" she stuttered

Finally fixing the wires in place and shutting the panel cover with bolts back in place, the G.R hummed to life "Finished" he mumbled to himself, the edge of relief faint in his voice. But hell he deserved to be relieved, if that hadn't worked then he'd have to retrace his steps again and work from where he though he went wrong...he wouldn't have been surprised if it was multiple places inside the machine. He was a warrior, not a scientist.

The noise of the G.R seemed to snap her out of the shocked look she had on her face and look around, he had actually fixed the G.R all by himself. Vegeta made a move and scooted out from underneath the G.R. Her brain caught up with her a second later then it should have when he opened the door to the training room, she shook her head and crawled out quickly "I AM NOT LETTING YOU USE THIS MONSTROSITY" she screamed grabbing the wrench unconciously, getting to her feet and stomping in after him.

He looked over his shoulder and glared at her "Too bad" he snapped, pushing and activating the controls of the machine.

She shrieked and stomped on the spot childishly, not knowing what else to do "VEGETA STOP BEING A SUICIDAL PSYCHO AND LISTEN TO THE BRAINS THAT CREATED THI-You gave it a fridge" she stated suddenly, mood changing drastically in a matter of milliseconds...he gave...the G.R...a fridge. Oh the inner workings of a saiyan's mind never ceased to amaze her. She gaped and looked at the appliance just sitting there in the corner of the room. It was just like seeing a pineapple in the middle of a box of apples, it just stood out. Bulma couldn't help it, she laughed.

Vegeta clenched his fists but still kept his temper in check "I made it more efficient for space travel" he started, narrowing his eyes at her "The gravity ducts I put in the ceiling were modified to produce different measures of gravity on command, there is no restriction on heightened use so it WONT cut out on me after 6 hours" he glared at her then, he really hated it when she applied that little rule. He would be training under 350x gravity, then suddenly it would cut out and he would fly into the roof. The number of times she had caught it was no more embarrassing then the amount of times then it had actually happened. That number will never be revealed "And it already HAD a fridge, I just gave it a bigger one" he concluded, folding his arms and staring her down

...She was gaping again "H-H-HOW?"

Vegeta huffed, he really hated explaining himself to this girl "Blueprints, you have devices that occasionally need a gravitational function, I simply applied some of it to this machine"

"YOU ACADEMICALLY STALKED ME!"

"...Yes"

"You- YOU- YOU-" She took in a deep breath and shook her head "I don't know whether to be pissed off or amazed you did all this BOTH without my help and without me even noticing" she put a hand to her forehead, taking in all the information in one big wave.

Vegeta decided not to mention the amount of times he had electrocuted himself while doing the modifications, especially the time when all of a sudden it started raining when he had been messing around with the main power...he was a little surprised she hadn't found the Vegeta shaped dent in the side of her home. Yes...that had really hurt, he knew now never to touch the main power whilst wet. He blinked suddenly out of his thoughts and grunted "You decide on your way out the door"

She shook her head "No, I haven't talked to you in a week and NOW I find out you actually have a brain in that head- a psychotic one but a brain none the less - TALK to me" she pleaded excitedly, twitching her fingers with wide eyed child like curiosity. When people started talking machines at an genius like standard, she turned into a little kid at a candy store. Not many people could keep up with mechanics like her so the prospect of being able to actually talk about something in an expert level she hadn't been apart of was just mind boggling. Yes her sudden giddiness in the situation was weird but come on! She was a scientist finding new information!

The prince's eyebrow twitched "About what! I didn't spend that week just to talk to you about HOW I did it! It's for my training so LEAVE" he snarled, pointing towards the door with a firm hand.

"NO!" She shouted, determined to get the information she needed "How did you get into my lab?" she asked quickly

Vegeta sighed and slumped slightly, she wasn't going to leave unless he snapped her neck and threw her out into the gutter. Massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he decided he may as well get it over and done with "Your code was simple- and stop staring at my ass and using as you code, it's disturbing" the prince growled lightly, blush faint on his cheeks. He had been relieved that it was a numerical code, but alas his curiosity got the best of him and he decoded the numbers. But at least only the person who created the code and himself knew the alphabetical aspect of it, he didn't like the thought of the woman's father or mother typing that in and thinking of him every time.

Bulma on the other hand, looked like a tomato ready to burst "How did you find that out!" she exclaimed in a hiss

'You left a bloody sticky note with the numbers on your fridge' "I wish I hadn't" he mumbled angrily, eyebrow still twitching

If he hadn't known better, he would have though steam would shoot out from her ears "SHUT UP! I need to change it every week for security reasons!" which was true, she did, but it still didn't lessen the embarrassment at all...

"And I was the only thing on your mind?"...especially after that comment

The heiress gaped, the heat rushing up to her face with more intense, fist clenching around the cool metal in her hand "WELL YOU ARE AN ASS" she screamed with a higher pitch

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head "Vegeta's Ass, not Vegeta is an Ass" he corrected, enjoying the way her cheeks puffed out as she got angrier. The prince was definitely winning this fight 7 points to her little 1

"It needed to be short..ish" well actually it could be as long as 'Yamcha is such a JERK! He should rot in HFIL for all eternity with the Freiza poking him with a pitchfork right into his lying, cheating ASS!'...She had to change the code after two days because nobody remembered it but was a surprisingly good week in the end. The hairdresser had fixed her hair and she had went on an extra long shopping spree for her new autumn wardrobe.

The prince scoffed "Whats you code next week? Vegeta's -"

She cut him off quickly "SHUT UP!"

"LEAVE!" he shouted

"NO!"

"THEN I WONT SHUT UP!"

She growled almost demonically, wanting to whip the wrench right at his head. The embarrassment from before just coiled straight into anger, the mood change almost gave her a head spin "WHY IS EVERYTHING A DAMN BATTLE WITH YOU! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION AND YOU-"

He cut her off and glared at her murderously "I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU, I WANT TO TRAIN" he roared poisonously

She rolled her head with a dramatic groan "I WANT TO SLEEP BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING" she shouted

"But you ARE COMPLAINING!" He retorted, dropping his arms angrily "YOUR COMPLAINING THAT I AM NOT HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH YOU THAT APPARENTLY DON'T WANT EITHER! SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH ME ABOUT!" It. was. 3. AM. Did this evil woman never sleep? Even the blonde one slept! Why couldn't the blue one!

"BECAUSE YOUR YELLING AT ME" She explained childishly

Vegeta gaped at her "_YOUR _YELLING AT ME!" he yelled accusingly

"YOUR. YELLING. BACK!" she stomped forward, poking him in the chest with the wrench with each word

"THEN STOP BLOODY YELLING!" he exclaimed slapping the tool away

"NO!"

"FINE!"

"DOUBLE FINE!"

"...Double fi- TRIPLE FINE"

"QUADRUPAL FINE!"

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT!" he yelled exasperated

"NO"

"FINE" quicker then she could comprehend, he slapped down the activate button and she went crashing to the floor under the weight of the gravity.

Bulma yelped in both shock and pain at the metal floor. Not even able to flail helplessly. The weight was heavy, it felt as though it was crushing her ribs, a small wheezing gasp left her throat "TURN IT OFF" she cried, unable to move any type of limb. A bead of sweat traveled down her face as the air left her lungs along with her anger, fear replaced everything. Her teeth clenched in sudden dread when the thought of Vegeta watching her suffocate under the gravity gripped at her brain, he wouldn't really let her die...would he? after everything she had done for him he couldn't just kill her!

Then suddenly as quick as the gravity was activated, he thoughts were answered as it was shut off. She coughed and hacked slightly, taking in large gulps of air, the sound of blood thumping in her ears slowly dying away. The heiress flopped onto her back and glared angrily at the emotionless prince staring down at her. That. Asshole. She wanted to pounce him right there and scratch his eyes out. The heiress got to her hands and knees to pounce him when the sound of small glass shards colliding with metal reached her ears. Blinking gently Bulma looked down at the floor...and her heart sunk down to her stomach "You broke it" she said weakly, touching the shards of red glass.

Vegeta scowled, arms crossed once again "I didn't break anyth...ing" his eyes widened a fraction at the crushed object lying at the woman's knees "Is that-"

Bulma stared up at him furiously "A scouter YES and you broke it" she snapped, collecting the bits and pieces of the machine. She stared back down at the shards, careful not to leave any behind. Her shoulders shook with anger, she had worked so hard on fixing it...

A mixture of emotions bubbled up in Vegeta's chest at that moment, and for the first time of the night his heart rate started to rise. He didn't know what to say but he felt he had to explain himself somehow, it just made him angrier "I never lay a hand on you!" he snarled, stepping back, clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"It doesn't matter! YOUR ACTION CAUSED IT TO BREAK" she shouted back, not looking up at him "And now I am not sure if i can fix it...I have been working on it for 3 days" he could barely hear the weak words come out from her mouth, he wished he hadn't.

The confusion and emotions only got stronger "Why?" he asked darkly

Bulma looked up at him, shrugged and shook her head, tears of anger and frustration glittering at the edge of her eyes "I DUNNO! MAYBE TO HELP YOU REMEMBER YOUR GODDAMN LANGUAGE YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!" she screamed sarcastically, biting her lip and looking back down at her hands. She looked like a lost child holding a broken animal in the palms of her hands, not knowing what to do about it or how to wrap her head around what it was that happened "I just...wanted to help"

He let out a slow breath, composing himself before daring to say a word "I never asked for this"

"NO you didn't! I was giving it to you!" she hissed quickly

"But WHY!"

"BECAUSE I CARE DAMNIT! You looked so CRUSHED that you couldn't remember that I just wanted to make you HAPPY!" Bulma shouted finally, and then she went quiet. Sitting there helplessly. It really shouldn't have upset her as much as it did, but she had been so proud to be able to help him with something other then his training. To be apart of something he actually felt so strongly over just made her feel...happy. She had been so sure he'd appreciate it too, she wanted him to trust her badly. To get through to him. She felt that thought and goal was crushed right in the palm of her hands at that moment.

Vegeta didn't move. He was trying desperately not to blow up the walls around him trying to grasp exactly what he was feeling at that moment. The anger was there but that other little bubble of emotion was almost enough to knock the air out of his lungs. The whole sinking feeling he had only ever felt when he knew he was going to die tightened it's hold. The prince shook his head and took another deep breath, concentrating on something around him for a distraction. The little red spots on the cool floor spilling through a white coat was definitely a distraction "Your bleeding"

She sniffed and looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion "W-What?"

"Bleeding" he repeated, sitting on the haunches of his legs, pointing out the growing splotch of blood on her coat.

Bulma blinked, looking down at her coat. Yes she was definitely bleeding "Oh...the shards must of cut me" she explained quietly, opening her coat slightly to spot the wound on the side of her abdomen. Vegeta shook his head and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her to her feet and leading her around the G.R. His hands were rough and calloused, but his grip was surprisingly tender. Bulma's face softened, any type of anger or frustration melting away like ice on a warm summer's day, even with the shards and pieces of the scouter poking her hand. Did he feel bad about the scouter? She didn't know...and she couldn't really bring herself to care at that moment, she was just so drained. The heiress sighed tiredly as she was instructed to sit down against the wall near the new fridge, Vegeta appeared with a small box of First AID with a towel over his shoulder a second later "Installed medical supplies too?" she asked casually

The prince didn't spare her a glance, just nodded "Your mother fusses when she sees me bandaging up anywhere in the house" he answered, moving her coast away to inspect the wound. There looked to still be a bit of glass inside the cut, he growled "You need to remove your coat if I am going to clean and bind your injury"

She looked half surprised for a moment before mumbling out a 'sorry' and taking off the stained piece of clothing. The sudden biting chill of the room on her arms made her shiver "I thought you do first aid in your room" she said, watching him remove a small piece of red glass from her side, a spike of pain traveled up her spine but she opted to keep quiet. He looked so concentrated there that she didn't want to break it.

Slowly he put pressure to the small bleeding cut with the towel "She is everywhere, I try to do it in private and she is there!" he mumbled darkly, a growl lingering in his throat. It was easier avoiding Bulma then her mother.

"In your room?" She asked with a small breathless giggle

"Everywhere!" he said louder, his shoulders tensing. Memories of her standing over his bed in the morning was almost haunting, he tried to get up earlier then her but even 4 in the morning was a little too extreme, he liked 5:30, and unfortunately so did the blond devil. He did not like to have the same sleeping patterns...maybe he should drug her 'tea' or something

Bulma looked around the room, a small smile on her face "Except here?" she asked condescendingly as he removed the blood stained towel and dabbed disinfectant on it, she let out a small hiss.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at her slightly "Coded lock and disabled camera, no entry point at any place inside or out, if she finds her way inside here...I'll kill myself"

"She's that bad huh?"

"Worse, I can feel her stare at me through walls"

She giggled again, the pain slowly dulling as he pressed on the bandage square and taped it to her body "She loves you for some reason, thinks the world of you" she mumbled

"Tell her to STOP" he growled

Bulma tilted her head, a beaming smile gracing her face. He knew what that meant, she was about to make a smart arsed comment "Really? I thought you would have loved someone petting your ego every second of the day" He hated knowing her so well, she shook her head lightly, dropping the pieces of the scouter beside her and looking down at his handy work underneath her stained cyan tank top "Thank you..." she murmured sincerely "Where did you get that fridge anyway?" she asked crossing her legs

The prince rolled his eyes, packing the bandages and medical supplies back into the box "Some place in the city"

"You STOLE a FRIDGE!" she laughed, slapping her hands on her knees

Vegeta shrugged, getting to his feet smoothly and walking back around the fridge "They didn't stop me" he said nonchalantly

"No!" She laughed again "They were probably shitting themselves because you lifted a fridge over your head with one hand and flew off with it" the image of just that made her laugh even more. Damn she was glad no reporters decided to follow him back to her place, she didn't think she could explain his superhuman strength and ability of flight without actually putting him in danger of dissection and study, or from keeping a mass murder of scientists happening in the city.

He poked his head out the side of the fridge "Whats your point?"

"You don't just steal a _fridge_"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he didn't need the 101 on what not to do on earth from her, he was a saiyan, he was pretty sure that most things that were acceptable on his planet or in the ranks of Freiza's army was probably all illegal here on earth...human's were very boring "The one in the kitchen wasn't big enough" He said, slipping the med kit in a panel beside the fridge

She made a choked sound at the back of her throat "YOU ATTEMPTED TO STEAL MY FRIDGE!" she cried in amused surprise, leaning forward on both palms, trying to catch the reaction and reply from him.

"I did" he started "...but it broke so I blasted it"

It took a while to register this... "So we don't have a fridge" she said slowly

"No"

Bulma opened and closed her mouth, leaning back "Man how did I not notice that" she asked herself, shaking her head at the stupidity of it. Seriously how do you miss not having a fridge? it was huge enough to notice when it was gone. And where was all that food that her mother made coming from? She smiled and opened her mouth to say something else when she caught him staring at the broken pieces of the scouter beside her, a lost look jumping through his eyes, and a pang of sympathy rose through her stomach but dared not voice it. Humming lightly, she looked up at him with a firm stare "I'm gonna fix it"

That seemed to break him out of his thoughts, his eyes sliding to catch hers, his stare still unguarded without his knowledge "I don't care" he said hoarsely

Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown "Yes you do" She said "And I'll fix it, I promise"

He didn't say anything else, but she knew she had caught him. She had caught some of his trust, in a promise that she wasn't sure she could fulfill.

* * *

**WELL just for you guys i made it EEEXTRA LOOOOONG hahahahaah. I did the dialogue last week and it took me two straight days to ad the actions and movement! Now this was a little more B/V ish doncha think? AHahaha I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys do too :) SO AAHAHA**

The Argument - (Completed)

The Stereotype - (Completed)

The Night - (Completed)

The Rain - (Not so short anymore...but oh so goooood xD I want to get started right away..but I think I might give the computer a rest)

The Talk - (Still have no idea)

The Test - (Okay I have about 6 lines of this down...and i still don't know what to do)

The Movie - (LOL I love this one, as soon as the dialogue is down though...it's gonna be hard to do o.o)

The Mistake - (This one...no clue)

The Obsession - (Ohhh man it changed a little BUT I LIKE THE CHANGES)

**Read and review peeps xD I love to hear what you all think**


End file.
